Lost but not Forgotten
by NuailAikyo
Summary: Once long ago Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got along. Once long ago the Shikon wasn't Kagome's problem. Once long ago, in the time of the Inu no Taisho the real story began. This is the story of how it all started...and how it will all end.
1. Chapter One: Home Again

**Lost but not Forgotten**

**--------------------------------**

**By: Nuali Aikyo**

_**Prologue**_

The girl was a cute little bundle with her tiny little claws and fangs, her pale skin, her small mop of soft ebony-blue locks, her tiny blue-black ears and her pretty little kimono of palest lavender. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha peered into the mass of cushions cradling the first daughter of their father's greatest friend, Kazuhiro-sama of the Hikari Clan, the minor lord of the southern western lands.

"She's tiny still!" Inuyasha, who was only a hundred fifty-three, exclaimed as he gently poked the little hime with a claw. The girl squirmed and gave a small gurgle of distaste before her pretty little lashes fluttered open. Eyes wide and bright and the color of her kimono roamed over the young prince's face as he stared at her hoping she wouldn't start bawling. The little three year old hime squirmed, rolled over the cushion, and landed with a soft expelled breath on her stomach. She pushed herself onto her feet and promptly fell over onto her bottom. Inuyasha laughed as her tiny ears twitched in annoyance. She looked up at Inuyasha and gave a big smile. "Oniichan!" She cried as one little hand grabbed his firerat robe. She used him as leverage and he helped her stand up. She only came up to his knees! Inuyasha ruffled her hair as she gave a giggle. "Hey there. Can you walk yet?" The girl pushed away from him, took three wobbly steps and then fell forward. She'd tripped on her kimono hem. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as his little hanyou brother helped the hanyou hime to her feet once more. Sesshomaru was proud of his little brother, even if he didn't always show it. The two hundred seventy-five year old prince of the moon gave the hanyou duo a small smile. It was during these times, when peace reigned, that he appreciated life all the more. That and watching the little hime try so hard to follow Inuyasha as the young prince instructed her on walking was infinitely amusing.

"She's perfect Machi-chan! She sure does take after you in looks doesn't she?" Izayoi, ningen Lady of the Western Lands, said to Kazuhiro's ningen mate. Machi smiled prettily at the compliment from her dear friend.

"Hai Machi-chan, your little hime looks like a porcelain doll." Izumi grinned as another thought entered her mind. "Oh look at Inuyasha-kun! He seems to be getting along with her well! Perhaps we could arrange something between them eh?" Machi and Izayoi giggled at the youkai Lady of the Western Lands. Izumi was such a matchmaker.

"Oh look at Sesshou-kun, he seems very relaxed doesn't he Izumi-chan?" Izayoi noted happily. Sesshomaru was decades older than her true but she felt that he like Izumi his mother, were part of her family, the family she gained when the Inu no Taisho marked her with his poisonous bite. Izayoi allowed a small smile to grace her face as Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's attempts to teach the girl the art of ignoring your kimono hem and walking properly. Sumire was three true but she was also hanyou. Inuyasha though was around eleven or twelve in human years so it was only natural. Sesshomaru was exhibiting normal teen behavior of course as he softly teased his brother, telling him he'd never make a good general if he couldn't even get a baby to listen to him. Inuyasha turned and shook his fist at his older brother before giving a playful yelp. The little hime had tripped and dragged him down as well.

"Are we interrupting Machi-chan?" Machi turned to find not only their lords but her half-sister Kiyoko along with her daughters Aemi and Kagome and her husband Tsuneharu.

"Of course you are not Kiyoko-san." Kazuhiro spoke as he was bowed to by the ningen. "My mate's pack is always welcomed in Mikazuki Castle." Kiyoko laughed and nodded bowing again before setting Kagome down on her feet. The little hime turned as familiar scents tickled her untrained nose. She swayed but remained standing and she let out a squeal of delight.

"Ami! Kome!" The little hime giggled as she stumbled to the ningen hime who ran swiftly to their cousin.

"Suzu!" Izayoi laughed at the display of affection the girls already had. Then she turned to Machi. "You named her Suzu?" Machi shook her head as her mate sat down next to the Inu no Taisho and beside her.

"No, we decided to call her Sumire, after my favorite blossom." Machi felt a nose nuzzling her neck and giggled girlishly. "Kaz…" She chided softly. Her mate just growled at her softly making her giggle again.

"Sumire…" The Inu no Taisho repeated it slowly as if testing it. He shut his eyes and nodded to himself. "A fine name for a hime of the Hikari House." Kazuhiro smiled. He looked up to the Inu no Taisho not only as a great lord but as a brother as well. It meant the world to the kuro inuyoukai that his lord accepted his first pup.

Unaware of the adults the pups were now greeting each other. Inuyasha had retreated to Sesshomaru's side when Aemi and Kagome had shown up, his pout clearly stating he feared his fun ruined. But he was pleasantly surprised when Sumire tugged Kagome and Aemi's hand and pulled them over to the brothers. Sesshomaru stiffened for a fraction of a second. His brother might be half human, his step-mother might be ningen, but he wasn't used to ningen that much. Most of the servants, the ones he saw at least, were youkai. However he relaxed when the little hanyou hime gave him one of her baby eyed smiles. He was getting used to her aura the longer he sat on his cushion, observing the potential mate before him. He knew his father thought to mate this little hime into the family some day in the future. Kazuhiro was powerful, as powerful as a youkai could get without being born into the noble Tai bloodlines, so the issue of the girl being a hanyou was not so much an issue as a quirk of fate. Sesshomaru eyed the baby girl who was staring up at the ningen hime with rapt eyes and smirked. This girl would be trouble for him, he could tell as Inuyasha scooted closer to the girl. Inuyasha's manner was that of an older brother, so mating him to the girl was going to be out of the question unless they were separated for long periods. Sesshomaru knew this would not happen, his father cared for Kazuhiro as Sesshomaru cared for Inuyasha. So he was to be his father's likely candidate.

"Hiya! I'm Aemi. This is Kagome! Was your names?" Aemi asked the youkai boys in front of her. The six and five year olds didn't fear them as others would, their miko blood told them these beings meant no harm and besides they spent plenty of time with their Kazuhiro-Ojichan and Suzu-kun to fear hanyous or youkai. They were cautious of course but not fearful.

"I'm Inuyasha. This is my Oniisama Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha replied taking an immediate liking to these girls. They seemed like good friends for his little hanyou 'sister'. "Why're you here?"

"Our Ojichan and Obachan live here silly!" Kagome replied giggling as Sumire attacked her playfully. "Wah! Suzu-chan! Eyah!" Sumire giggled as Kagome began tickling her.

"Uwah! Ami!" Sumire gurgled before she was released. Aemi laughed and joined in before turning to Inuyasha. "Wanna play tag!?" Inuyasha nodded and the two began chasing each other. Kagome kissed Sumire's forehead before joining in. The adults laughed. Oh the possibilities….

Sumire rolled over onto her back and looked up to find a pair of golden eyes on her. She was curious about this big boy. He had pretty things on his face and forehead. She rolled onto her stomach and then pushed herself up to walk over and plop down in front of him. He tilted his head to the side. Sumire liked his pretty hair. It looked soft and like the snow her father had shown her the week prior. "Pretty!" She leaned forward and grasped a bunch in her tiny hand and then rubbed her cheek in it. She liked this boy too. He smelled nice and he was always giving her a little smile when she was playing with Inuyasha. "Uwah soft!" She giggled as she let his hair fall to his side once more. Then she pushed herself to her feet again as she recognized her father's growl. He wanted her to go to his side and who was she to deny that growl, the very same growl she remembered from very long ago when the world was all darkness and warmth and fluid sleep?

Sesshomaru watched her wobble her way to her father's side. He unconsciously winced the two times she fell onto the floor only to get up and try again. He surreptitiously lifted the lock of hair she'd grasped and smelled it. Cinnamon and lily assaulted his fine nose and he smiled. She would be big trouble for him.

_Seven Years Later…_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sparred out in the dojo. They enjoyed challenging each other and even though 2 out of every 3 times Inuyasha lost, he loved learning from his older brother.

"Hah, had enough yet Sesshou!" Inuyasha asked even as he was the one leaning on the katana.

"I should be asking that question Otouto." Inuyasha grimaced. He loved his brother and all but he hated the bastard's cocky arrogant personality.

"Oh yeah! Get ready for my comeback!" Inuyasha lunged forward, swung and missed. Sesshomaru had jumped away from harm at the last second. "Damn!"

"Boys!" The brothers turned to their father. The Inu no Taisho, Touga-sama, stood there eyeing them with pride and amusement. Unlike other half-siblings his Sesshou and Inuyasha got along great together. He knew he never had to worry if for some reason, he died and left them alone. They'd stick together, protect and care for their mothers, and rule over the West with an iron fist. Hell, once Inuyasha was truly matured the three of them could conquer all of Japan! Touga chuckled at his thoughts. "Come. I have a surprise." The boys sheathed their practice katanas and followed their father obediently. Touga led them into one of the large gardens and a little streak of white and lavender barreled into his legs.

"OJISAMA!" The little cannonball was a young child. About ten or so with long ebony-blue hair and twitching blue-black ears. Her eyes are like amethysts and she turned to the others behind the Inu no Taisho. Her little pink lips curved into a beautiful smile. "ONIISAMA!! SESSHOU-SAMA!" Sumire ran to them and glomped one then the other. Sesshomaru pat her head then gave her back to Inuyasha who was ecstatic. They hadn't seen the pup for five years! He'd missed his little hanyou sister. He spun her around and around until Sumire gasped for breath. Then he plopped right down and hugged her tightly as Sumire began babbling about her trip to the mainland with her father and mother.

"Jeez don't we feel loved!" Inuyasha looked up to find Sesshomaru being embraced by his aunt on his father's side. She hadn't spoken however. It was his cousin Ryousei. And next to him stood the twins Ayumi and Asano.

"Oops!" Inuyasha set Sumire down with a kiss on her forehead before greeting his aunt and uncle and cousins. Sumire giggled as Inuyasha received a soft scolding from his aunt for ignoring them.

"And who's the runt eh? Ojichan wasn't saying much!" Ryousei was a few years younger than Sesshomaru but was closer to Inuyasha in age and maturity.

"I ain't a runt!" Sumire pouted causing a little laugh from all the adults. She shot up to her feet and pranced right over to the older boy and poked him in the chest as she had gotten in the habit for doing from her cousins Aemi and Kagome. "I'm just small cuz I'm only ten! And the name's Sumire!" She then turned away and plopped down beside her mother inwardly whimpering over her shot pride. Machi ran a hand through her long ebony hair.

"You know Touga-san, we can always come back some other time…" Machi began feeling out of place among all these demons without her mate.

"No!" Inuyasha was instantly by her side and grabbing Sumire tightly. "You just got here!" He whined not caring if he was acting childish or if everyone thought him foolish. Sumire was the only other hanyou he knew and he'd missed his little sister.

"Aw Mama do we hafta go!" Sumire cried as she clung to Inuyasha and snuggled into his lap. She gave a happy sigh to be held by her brother again and gave a baby eyed smile. Those baby eyed smiles were unique only to Sumire. Her eyes sparkled as if filling with tears but her mouth curled into a bright open hearted smile. Baby eyes. "I haven't gotten to say hi to everyone yet! And Papa told me he'd be back soon!"

"There is that and I wouldn't dare let you leave Machi-chan! What would Kazuhiro do to me if his mate were not here when he returned?" Touga placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're always welcomed here Machi, you and Sumire-kun." Machi felt the truth of those words and thanked him with a small nod and smile. "Now then for introductions, Machi, this is my sister Hinako and her mate Ryousuke. These are their pups, Ryousei, Ayumi and Asano." The pups bowed while the adults nodded formally. Machi did as well.

"Are you truly mated to Kazuhiro-sama, Machi-san?" Ayumi asked and when Machi nodded she gave a sigh. "Oh well." Machi caught the amused looks on everyone's faces and then gave a laugh. Ayumi had a crush on her mate! How cute!

"Uweh?" Sumire asked when laughter arose around them. Sumire had been busy telling Inuyasha about a place called Italy and the city they'd visited called Florence. "Waz so funny?" She asked Inuyasha as Machi was dragged into a conversation with Hinako and the Ladies of the West.

"I dunno." Inuyasha replied ruffling her hair. "Hey, you know how to wield anything yet?" Sumire nodded and bounded to her feet, her hyper energy getting the best of her once more.

"Uh-huh! Papa is showing me to use katanas! Oh and guess what I found out! Guess!" Inuyasha took in the sight of her and noticed she had an odd mark at the corner of one eye like her mother. What had Machi called it? The Tears of Murasaki? Yes, the beautiful vines curling from the corner of the eye and wrapping slightly around three small teardrops. It was a sign of very powerful sorceresses she'd said. Then his eyes widened. "You're a sorceress!?" He asked surprised."

"It is in the pup's aura Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had settled down next to his brother and Ryousei had joined them as well as the males talked and the females all gathered together chatting as if they'd been friends forever.

"Huh? It is?" Sumire asked at the same moment as Inuyasha.

"Hai pups." Ryousei said teasing Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and Ryousei rolled his eyes. "That just proves my point. Anyways, yeah it's in your aura. And your scent. When a demon is more than a demon it shows. Same for hanyous." Ryousei nodded sagely before being tackled. "Hey get off me Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just nipped him playfully and Ryousei gave a growl before the two were engaged in a friendly spar.

Sumire watched with a smile then gasped as strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her into a new lap. She tilted her head back and smiled as Sesshomaru's golden gaze met her own. She turned a little and snuggled into the older boy. She sighed as she continued to hear the sounds of Ryousei and Inuyasha trying to kill each other. "I missed Sesshou-sama." She whispered and clung to his haori. "I didn't have anyone who would tell me everything and it made me sad."

"So you will not be leaving any time soon ne?" Sesshomaru asked, pleased when she shook her head.

"Nuh-uh I'll stay with Sesshou-sama next time. I missed you and everybody else." Sesshomaru could see from the corner of his eye the surreptitious looks his family was giving him and Sumire and his mother's knowing smirk but he ignored it. He liked the pup as much as Inuyasha did. She was a bright little soul, someone he felt totally at ease with. His beast gave a contented purr as it took in more of her spicy, lily scent. Sesshomaru wanted pups like Sumire someday. Pups that would be free and wild but who could compose themselves and behave properly whenever the situation arose. He wanted pups who would tell him everything yet understand that he could not move the stars and moon. But like Sumire, he wanted them to gaze upon him as if he could. He ran a hand through her hair and Sumire sighed happily. Her trip home was catching up with her and she was relaxing now that Inuyasha's energetic presence was removed. "Sesshou-sama, why doesn't Papa like it when others aside from you all touch me?" Sumire asked suddenly wrinkling her nose in thought as she peered up at him. Her back was to the adults and so she didn't notice the looks they were getting.

"Who touched you?" Sesshomaru growled a soft growl of annoyance. "what did he do?" Sumire's face smoothed and she met his eyes seriously. This was what he liked best about Sumire. She knew so much even though she was only ten and yet maybe it was because she was aging as a ningen as did all hanyous and some youkai. Sesshomaru himself had aged yearly until he hit thirteen. He'd been like that until he passed his hundredth birthday and aged a little more since then. Or maybe it was just because of him. Yes it was a bit conceited to think that way but Sesshomaru was the only one who allowed Sumire to grow in his presence. He told her the truth to everything and never ever said she was too young to understand.

"Some youkai in Florence. He offered me a bit of sweets and then pat my head and kissed my cheek." Sumire frowned then. "I didn't know him but he seemed nice enough so I let him. He told me stories about when he was a pup! Well he was a leopard but you know. Anyways when Papa found us he growled at the youkai and the youkai growled back. They must've fought, I dunno for sure Mama took me away, but Papa came back a little dirty and bleeding. Then he said I couldn't let strangers, especially males, touch me or anything. Why not? The male was very nice and he didn't hurt me. I don't understand." Sesshomaru ran his hand through her hair again and felt the girl relax.

"Males might try to harm you Sumire. You are a female, and soon you will be older, and males will see you in a different way. Sometimes males attach themselves to a female even when she is very young because of scents. The male might have thought of taking you away from your family and wait until you were old enough to mate you." Sesshomaru paused in his whispered explanation to analyze himself. He felt…anger at the male and fierce protectiveness for Sumire. He would study his reactions later. "Do you understand Sumire?"

"All except that last bit. Mate me? What d'you mean?" Sumire met his eyes and saw amusement and regret. She knew he regretted telling her things she didn't yet understand, and that sometimes he wished to never tell her the truth at all, but he was an honorable male, her Sesshou-sama was. He would tell her the truth, wouldn't he?

"I will explain some other time Sumire. It is a very long explanation." Sumire nodded, satisfied, and snuggled into Sesshomaru, her body finally falling into Sleep's caressing embrace. Sesshomaru breathed in her scent and the spiciness tickled his nose while the scent of lilies soothed the spices' effect. He liked her scent. He liked everything about his little hanyou hime.

It wasn't until several hours later, when he finally lay in his own bed, that he realized he'd thought of Sumire as his. He turned to his side and peered at the wall. Across that wall and in the other room slumbered Sumire with his brother, the two having stayed up way too late and now resting peacefully. He gave a smirk. Well sooner or later it was bound to happen. He felt attached to the girl. He himself could not name in what manner or for what reasons but he felt bound to her. To protect and encourage her, to guide her as she began to mature. He gave an unconscious growl that was heard by his father in his rooms. Touga smirked as he tilted his head to the side and listened to the growl. Well, it had worked. Sesshomaru had just claimed the girl as his. His to protect. His to care for. His.

_Good thing_, Touga thought, _for I_ _know he will never choose a stupid bauble for a mate. This is the first step towards my little scheme._

"What has my lord in such a good mood?" Izayoi asked gazing up at her mate as he settled in beside her. He alternated between Izumi and Izayoi, and sometimes he enjoyed the pleasure of sleeping with both…

"Sesshomaru's growl just now. It said quite clearly he was considering Sumire as a possible mate." Izayoi looked up at him with a smirk.

"She's a little young don't you think?" Izayoi asked as Touga licked his lips. Izayoi had entered a heat cycle.

"You were only fifteen when I took you Izayoi." Izayoi blushed furiously but it faded into a more natural flush as Touga began to kiss her.

"Hmm…you have a point I guess…" Izayoi's other words were smothered as her mate began to pleasure her.

Sesshomaru was blissfully unaware of the fact that his father had heard his growl. All he knew was that now he knew where he stood with the little hime. Inuyasha might be her Oniisama but from this day forth Sesshomaru would be there, watching over her and keeping her safe.

_**Chapter One: Home Again**_

_Seven Years Later…_

_-----------------------_

_Tokyo, Japan, Modern Day_

_-----------------------------_

A violet-eyed young woman sat under Goshinboku, her head tipped to the side. With the warm spring sun reaching through the tree branches and warming her face she was content sitting where she was. She was content and yet horribly restless. There was a burning need to move, to run and jump, to dash and touch, to _feel _alive. Her breath filled her lungs and blew her bangs about showing her she was still breathing but she didn't feel alive. She felt like a lump of clay, uselessly sitting on the table waiting for her sculptor to mold her. She sighed, there she went along thinking poetically again. Her mother was right, this was not healthy. She needed to do something. _Find a job…_ the tiny voice in her head suggested. She blinked then smacked her forehead as this obvious solution came into mind. The voice she trusted beyond reason. It wasn't logic or instinct or anything, no the voice in her mind was herself. She knew this and so she rose fluidly to her feet, her eyes set on the Sunset Shrine house. The two story building stood innocently waiting for it's occupants to return from their daily routines. Souta from school, Kiyoko-Obachan from the market, Jii-chan from his friend's home, Okaasan from her work, Otousan from his business meeting, and Kagome from her duty in the Sengoku Jidai Era. Sumire sighed as she turned and waved at Buyo who gave a very soft growl of warning.

Once she'd descended the steps she stopped for a moment and decided her direction. She'd head for the busier part of town, she'd look for a job somewhere nice. She was seventeen and already she'd graduated from high school. She'd studied abroad for the past two years and had been promoted in grades. She could find a nice job to tide her over, hell she could use the extra cash. Yes, heading towards the business district sounded good.

_Something's gonna happen today ne? _She asked herself as she stood at the first crosswalk.

_Hai…something wonderful… _Her inner voice said in a soft sigh. She giggled as she walked forward. She was wearing a school uniform she'd borrowed from Kagome and when she giggled the people around her had smiled. She looked so cute and innocent!

She was walking along minding her own business when suddenly she stopped in front of a café. Something was tugging her to go inside. _Should I? _She wondered. _Yes…my instincts have never been wrong before! _She checked to make sure she had some money for something to drink then she went inside happily humming a song from the radio.

Today would be the day things began to spin out of her control.

She went up to the counter and smiled at the maternal woman sitting there. Her smile lit up the woman's day. She'd been dealing with total snobs today and she was so sick of them! "Well hello honey, what can I get ya?" The woman glanced at the clock then clucked her tongue. "Hey honey, ain't ya supposed to be in school?"

"I graduated already ma'am. I just like wearing the uniform." The woman laughed a little then slapped the counter lightly. "So what can I get ya honey?"

"A caramel frappuccino please. And one of those cinnamon rolls!" The woman smiled kindly. This girl was so cute! The woman got her items and returned to the counter. "Here ya are honey."

"Thanks!" The woman sighed as the girl went to a table by the window. Such a sweet girl…so polite and adorable!

The girl happily settled by the window and gazed out into the busy street. People wandered about on their daily routines, not caring for the monotony. They did it because familiarity is something all humans need to make sense of the world. And yet she herself was sick of it. Normality. It was so droll. She wanted to find a high window and jump out of it just to get a reaction. She wanted an adventure of her own…like her cousin Kagome. She wanted to be swept away into a feudal fairy tale where she was needed and wanted and cared about. She wanted to be useful. That was something she'd longed for since she was a child.

Her longing had only intensified after they all found out she too could travel the well. She had magical blood, she'd found out, and she'd used her powers to aid the Inu-tachi in their quest for two years. But then she'd gotten kidnapped by Naraku. Afterwards, once it was all over she'd just wanted to go home. At home she'd moped around in self-pity for a few days then she'd begged her father to take her with him while he worked abroad in America and then she'd remained there to finish her high school education. The needy feelings had left her as she concentrated on graduating. But now they were back and with more insistence.

Yes she was loved and adored by all whom she cared about. Yes, they'd be distraught without her…but not broken. She wanted a purpose in life. She wanted to be something useful, even for a little while. She shut her eyes as a wistful look of longing portrayed on her beautiful face. Her lips twisted wryly as the sorrow overtook her. _Kami, I am so grateful for my loving family…but please, oh please, send me someone who I can help. Make me useful, I wish for a purpose. I've made so many idiotic wishes on stars before dear kami but today I just want a purpose. _Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at her half eaten cinnamon roll with unfocused eyes. She shook her head sending a few wisps of unruly hair out of the tight coil in the back of her head. The loose strands curled slightly and caressed her face. She placed her chin in her hand and rolled her eyes blowing a puff of air to get the unruly strands away from her nose. _Someone find me please…make me needed…again…_

Sumire looked all day but didn't find anything. She returned home around five and wearily marched up the steps. "Suzu!" Sumire's head shot up and a grin split her face.

"Kagome!" Sumire raced up the stairs and into her cousin's arms. Kagome was the sister Sumire always wanted. Kind, smart, feisty, those were the things Sumire had always wanted in a sibling. Kagome was her Oneechan because of that.

"Hey Suzu! I brought someone!" Sumire peeked around her cousin to find a red clad figure sanding at the top step smiling warmly at the embracing pair.

"Inuyasha-Oniisama!" Sumire was released and she raced up the next few steps to embrace the brash but lovable hanyou. "Inuyasha! Wah! I missed you!" Inuyasha chuckled and pat her head before hugging her back tightly.

"Hey. How've you been?" Sumire gave him a sad smile and he seemed to understand. He nodded and then ruffled her hair.

"Everyone was starting to worry. Where were you Suzu?" Kagome demanded as the trio walked towards the house.

"In town looking for a job. I'm so bored. There's nothing here for me to do!" Sumire tried to play it off as a joke but both hanyou and miko saw the truth. She was a lonesome.

"You know we could always use your help Sumire." Inuyasha said softly as he held the girl to his side. He twirled a lock of her hair around one finger. "I promise to protect you better this time." Sumire dropped her head and stopped walking.

"You protected me the best Oniisama!" She said with a stern glare as she turned to stare at him fully. "Oniisama was so kind! And he would've died for me! But…I'm useless…so… So I'll stay here." Inuyasha cupped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"You're not useless. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Naraku was and still is the bad person." Inuyasha's gaze softened as he stared at the girl. "Come home Sumire. We miss you."

Sumire gave a warm laugh. She'd wanted to hear those words from him so much. She hugged him tight, laughed…and then stopped. Something had fallen from her eyes. Something wet and salty. Something she hadn't allowed herself to do for a long time was happening. She was crying… Inuyasha gathered her up in his arms and patted her head soothingly as Kagome turned and smiled at her family, to reassure them everything was fine. Then she turned back to the two people she loved dearly. Her little sister…and her best friend. She watched as Sumire grasped Inuyasha's haori tightly and sobbed into his chest. "Thank you. Thank you…" Sumire kept repeating as she released the pent up sorrow and frustration and guilt. She pulled her Oniisama close and sobbed for the longest time. "Thank you!" Eventually she fell asleep as Inuyasha calmed her troubled mind and broken heart.

_Hmm…ah! Fresh air! I forgot how good this smells! _Sumire thought joyfully as she exited the well with her cousin a week later. It had taken a while for her to stop crying whenever she spotted Inuyasha…and even longer to convince her father that she'd be safe with her feudal family, but she was back. And as she watched Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gape then begin to rush towards her, she vowed that this time would be different. She was so going to make that bastard Naraku pay! This time she had her own vendetta!

"Oneechan!" Shippo cried rushing forward and bounding into her outstretched arms. Sumire spun once before Sango and Miroku caught her in a crushing embrace. "Sumire! Sumire!" They chanted. Sumire laughed and felt her world tilt as she tripped and pulled everyone down with her. Miroku laughed when Sumire landed on him.

"Whoops! Sorry Miroku-Niisan!" Sumire giggled and blushed and Miroku couldn't bring himself to grope her, even if she had grown up _a lot_ during the last two years.

"Not a problem Sumire-kun, I know you did not mean it." Miroku sat up as Sumire rolled over onto the grass, her eyes shut and her breaths deep and relaxed. He gazed down at her before patting her head. She turned her head and opened her eyes. He was very happy to see light back in those amethyst orbs.

"It's good to be home." She whispered as Sango and Shippou crowded Kagome and Inuyasha trying to get answers from them.

"It's good to have you home." Miroku replied tweaking her nose. She giggled then sat up and Shippou immediately jumped into her arms. His hands grabbed her face and she saw tears welling up in those emerald eyes. "We missed you so much Suzu-chan! So very much! Why'd you leave us! I'm sorry! I didn't protect you! But why'd you go!" She hugged Shippou tightly and felt a few tears slip out as well.

"Oh Shippou…no one told you what really happened did they?" Shippou sniffled and pulled back, shaking his head. Sumire kissed his nose and plopped onto the soft grass. "Naraku…did some things…that I didn't want him to." Shippou gasped and grasped her shirt tight.

"He didn't rape you did he!" Sumire shook her head, her lips twisting cruelly.

"Not that he didn't try but no, but…he got very close." Sumire shuddered. "That's the real reason I was so bloody. He kept…clawing at me." Sumire nuzzled her cheek against Shippou's.

"But then how'd you get away!" This was a question everyone wanted answering to. How had Sumire gotten away from the bastard?

"Kagura and Kanna helped me." This brought a collective gasp from the others. "It's true. See…I found out where Naraku kept their hearts. That's the only reason why they served him, he had their hearts captive and would threaten to kill them by destroying their hearts." The group had gathered around her now, listening to her tale as everything they had not understood fell into place. So that's why Kanna had intervened, and why Kagura had given them three shards, some assistance…and…

"Oh! Now I get it!" Sumire looked over at Sango and Kagome. They were smiling now. "That's what she meant!" Kagome added happily. Sumire arched a brow and Kagome explained. "Kagura has come around a few times with Kanna. The first time she helped us slay some really tough dragons! The second time she brought two shards. On her last trip over here she brought another shard and some presents. She said for you." Sumire blinked. Why? She'd only repaid their kindness to her. Why some presents?

"But she must have known I wasn't here." Kagome nodded as Sango took up the story.

"Yes, and we told her that. And you know what that kaze did? She smirked. And then she said to us, 'Don't worry too much about that little witch. She's got more spirit in her than she let's on. Just give her time. She'll come back. Once she finds herself again.' And then Kanna showed up and guess what? Her voice is so beautiful! She doesn't sound hollow anymore! She showed up and said to Kagura, 'Oneesama, we will be late.' And they just disappeared!" Sango glowered now. "How the hell did Kagura know anyways!"

"She has her ways I'm sure." Sumire rose and noticed the shadows were a little longer now. "Let's get down to the village ne? I really want to see Kaede-baaba!" The others agreed and Shippou jumped down to give Kaede a little heads-up. Sumire picked up her bag and smiled as Inuyasha draped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's good to have you back Sumire." Sumire nodded and giggled as she bounded ahead.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" She ran ahead and Inuyasha followed, playing fair and not using a lot of his demonic strength.

The three ningen left in the dust shared a look then a laugh. Sumire was back with them which meant Inuyasha would be a lot more tolerable. For some reason Sumire's presence just seemed to soothe the hanyou boy as much as Kagome did.

Sumire waited until everyone was thoroughly asleep before sneaking outside. She'd felt their presence earlier but it was distant as though telling her not to bother coming for a while. Now though they'd gotten closer and Sumire knew they had let her get back into her groove before coming to greet her. They must have been watching through Kanna's mirror.

"Sumire-Oneechan." Sango had spoken truthfully. Kanna's voice was no longer void of emotion. Her eyes sparkled as she ran forward like the child she was to embrace Sumire. "You've returned to us." Not so hyper like Shippou but Sumire loved that about Kanna. The girl was reserved but not overly so. She could smile now and be free of worry. She was a child, a very noble child.

"Hai, it's so good to see you again Kanna-chan." Kanna smiled and pulled away as Kagura came forth.

"Tut tut forgotten me already?" She teased the girl who'd spent three weeks with them two years ago.

"Who can forget the wind?" Sumire asked as she embraced a very happy Kagura.

"Hai, who can? Not Naraku. I've been giving him as much hell as possible. Since we have our hearts we don't smell like him anymore. And that spider scar disappeared from our backs. But I can still find the bastard! Just follow the stench of blood and thousands of demons and that's him." Sumire stiffened a second at the mention of the hanyou before her anger boiled her blood.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sumire said finally as she pulled away. Her eyes blazed as she silently promised, _I won't let you ever forget me Naraku. You'll remember me every second of every day in the endless torments of hell. I will make you remember me…and remember how I repaid you for your injustices towards me! _

"So Sumire, you back for good? Or will you continue to travel between times?" Sumire blinked then and Kagura continued. "Kanna figured it out. We watched the miko through our mirror. Kanna caught her as she jumped the well. We couldn't see what spell was used but then the miko emerged again and there you were. We followed you as far as that tree before Kanna's mirror broke. We had to get her a new one. So we know now." Kagura pat Sumire's head. "We'll keep your secret for a long as you like Sumire."

"Arigato Kagura-chan." Sumire smiled. "Oh and arigato for my kimonos! I love them!" Kagura's presents had included several hair accessories, a few kimonos, and a set of poisoned daggers. "Arigato for all my presents!"

"No need to thank me. we figured you might like to blend in more. Your miko seems to like hers as well." Sumire nodded. Kagome had also acquired some kimonos along with two miko outfits. One with a hakama of royal blue, the other with a hakama of pale lavender.

"You should thank our friend." Kanna added as the three females settled onto the grassy ground a few feet away from Kaede's hut.

"Your friend?"

"Hai. Rin-sama of the West." Sumire gasped and then giggled.

"You're friends with Rin?" Her smile turned into a delighted smirk. She turned to the kaze youkai who arched a brow. "How goes the seduction game?" Kagura gave a hearty pout.

"That bastard is just as cold as he seems. Except when Rin and Kanna are around. I swear that Tai needs to learn females are delicate creatures who deserve to be treated like queens!" Sumire burst into laughter as Kagura posed regally with a hand in the air. Kanna joined her as well and soon the two were clinging to each other while a slightly irritated kaze looked down her nose at them.

"I can't wait to see Rin-chan again! I wonder if she remembers me?" Kagura snorted at Sumire's question.

"That girl is as insatiable as Kanna. They would check the mirror every day. Sometimes they holed up in their room for hours at a time as Kanna learned to see more and more of your time." Kagome paused and licked her lips. "Tell me Sumire…are we really all gone?" Sumire gazed at Kagura and shook her head.

"I never told Kagome this but a few youkai that I met during our travels have found me. Never really conversed with me yet but they let me see them. Kouga-Oniisama was one of them." Sumire smiled fondly as she remembered that day a month after she returned from the Sengoku Jidai. She'd been wandering aimlessly trying to keep the dark memories at bay when she felt something tugging at her. She'd felt jyaki and then she'd looked up and for a moment Kouga had stood there, a wolf prince in Armani, before he vanished and morphed into a human disguise. "I haven't seen you but I know you're there…waiting for the right moment to bid me hello." Kagura breathed a relieved sigh then sprang to her feet.

"Well the hanyou's awake." Sumire gave a giggle. Kagura wrinkled her nose. "Time for you to go back."

"Will you come back soon?" Kagura nodded as she hugged the girl and Kanna did the same.

"Hai. Not that you've found yourself again." Sumire gave a big grin at that. Yes, by returning to the past she had found her heart again. The loneliness and emptiness melted away… She was very happy to be back. "We'll bring Rin next time. You be a good girl now." Kagura patted her hair then summoned her feather and Kanna waved merrily before they both took off into the night.

Inuyasha found her like that, watching the stars, her hands behind her back, her head tipped back, her hair swaying in the soft breeze. He smiled. Man did it feel good to have her back on his side. This time, the Sengoku Jidai, this place….she was home.

"Come inside Suzu, you'll catch a cold." Inuyasha watched her look over her shoulder and he smiled fondly. His little sister had been lost to him, then returned, and lost again. But now that she was returned once more to his side he would not lose her ever again.

"Hai Oniisama. Sorry, but I wasn't sure if you would like them visiting me." Inuyasha nodded and scowled.

"Stupid kaze female. I don't like her any more than back then but she's come through once or twice. And she helped you out didn't she?" Sumire nodded solemnly before giggling.

"I think she likes Sesshomaru-sama." Inuyasha scoffed as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

"Feh! Just goes to show that stupid female has no sense. Liking my brother…baka. She better not start playing matchmaker with you!"

"Oniisama is silly. Only I get to choose my mate."

"You're forgetting he has to meet some standards."

"Yeah…my own."

"Like hell! If I say he's not good enough then that's that!"

"Whatever you say Oniisama. I trust you."

"Keh, you're a baka too then." Inuyasha grumbled so softly she thought he was only sighing. In a louder tone he grinned. "I'll pit him against Tetsusaiga. He wins, he's worthy."

"That's not fair, you know most can't stand up to Tetsusaiga."

"That's exactly my point!"

"So silly Oniisama, so silly."


	2. A Light in the Darkness

**Lost but not Forgotten**

**--------------------------------**

**By: Nuali Aikyo**

_**Chapter Two: A Light in the Darkness**_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Nuali: greetings my adoring public! silence Okay you're not so adoring. But I finally got what I was waiting for. A review! Yay to the reviewer whoever you are! (I accidentally erased the email.) Anywho, thanks to you dear reviewer I shall continue on! Happy Dance! So…I was going to just ditch this story. I know, Sorry! I'm so sorry! I hate that when authors do that! And here I was about to do it myself! Forgive me Shindara! Eh heh heh…Shindara is a character in my friend's story world, God actually so I've taken to saying forgive me Shindara instead of forgive me God. Eh hehe heh….moving on! I'll try to update regularly. Mind you try. Well Enough Babble! On with the show ne!?

Oh yeah! No ownage of Inuyasha and registered trademarks. Love ya!

-------------------------------------------------------

Sumire laughed as Shippou read aloud from the book in her lap. She had begun to teach him to read and now that she was back he felt motivated to continue his work.

"No no Shippou. That's read Amortentia."

"What the heck is that?"

"In the book, a powerful love potion." Sumire watched Shippou's face scrunch up in thought. "Easy kid, you'll give yourself a stroke."

"Stroke?"

"Never mind."

The two sat in the clearing of the well, just soaking up sunshine until sunset began to set in. Shippou finally closed the book and stretched. Sumire applauded his effort then sent him to wash up for dinner. Shippou did so, pausing only once as he realized Sumire wasn't following. He turned and found her staring at Goshinboku. "Coming Suzu-chan?"

"Yeah in a minute." Sumire replied in a somewhat far away voice.

"Okay!" Shippou then turned away. He was just a child after all and he was glad his Oneechan was home.

"You can come out now." Sumire whispered once Shippou disappeared from view. The figure in Goshinboku remained there however and Sumire sighed, a wry smile twisting her face. "won't you come down and say hello…Hakudoshi?" Sumire waited patiently for a moment or two then turned as if to leave. After just two steps she heard a rustle and knew Hakudoshi had come down. And with him was someone else. Sumire's face split into a sweet smile at the sight of him. "And konnichiwa to you as well Shiori-chan." The bat hanyou gave a sheepish grin, peeking at Hakudoshi before running forward to wrap her arms around Sumire.

"It's wonderful to have you back Sumire-Oneesama!" Shiori cried hugging the girl fiercely. Over the years Inuyasha had made it a point to visit the girl, sometimes with her knowledge, sometimes not. But always to watch over her. And Sumire had made it a point to teach Shiori what she called Suzuism. The main mission of Suzuism: Never give up and Never Ever let a guy run your life. Sumire had grown up believing those things. The only man allowed to rule over you is your father and once he's gone no one else can rule your path. It was an ideology of stubborn pride mixed with feminine wit. The perfect female is one who never follows the mold. She believed this perfectly. And she felt it was a duty to teach it to girls like Shiori and Rin and Kanna who would be tried daily in this Male-ruled era.

"It's wonderful to be back Shiori-chan. So…what'cha doin' with Hakudoshi over there?" Sumire winked making the boy turn away muttering and the girl blush pretty pink. Kanna and Kagura were not the only ones she'd freed from Naraku's grasp. Hakudoshi was freed as well. And…one other boy…

"Mama and I found him on the beach one afternoon. He told us he had no home and so we took him in. He told us his story the next day." Shiori gave him a pleasant smile. "at first we didn't truly trust him…but when he told us of how you freed him…well we begged him to stay with us." Shiori grinned. "His sisters visit him often. So when we heard you were returned to us, we had to come visit you! Mama would've come too but a friend of hers just had her baby and needed some help." Shiori smiled as she said this making Sumire smile in return.

"So what've you been up to?" Sumire plopped down on the grass, Shiori promptly following suit. They both eyed Hakudoshi for a second and then he gave the tiniest grin before sitting down next to Shiori like a prince. Shiori gave him another smile then turned to Sumire. As she spoke Sumire watched them. Shiori would peek up at Hakudoshi often and when he caught her doing so he'd grin making her blush and smile before turning back to the elder girl.

Shiori talked about learning to wield a sword and how they—she and Hakudoshi—were well respected in their seaside village now that a few years had passed and the villagers saw how having demons helped protect their village. Apparently ever since Inuyasha things had begun to settle down and when Hakudoshi joined them well demons just stayed the hell away from them. No one wanted to mess with Naraku's spawn.

Sumire listened eagerly. She'd missed being here in this era with so many people who just loved to see her. She'd forgotten the feeling of being needed and wanted and as bad as she felt for saying it, she had forgotten how I felt to be so beloved. Sure her parents were loving and supportive but in truth they were not her true parents. She had been adopted by the Hikaris when she was just ten or eleven. She couldn't remember much from before her real parents died. But she knew the feelings. Love, sanctuary, warmth, home. Those feelings were there with the Hikaris but not as…vivid…as pure as when she was sitting in the Sengoku Jidai, watching the skies or talking with those who loved her best.

_This is my light. My proof that I am needed. My reality is in this fantastical era where I have the power to change peoples lives. This is my light in the darkness, the place that feels the closest to my heart. Kami, this is either heaven...or home… Kami I'm HOME!_

Sumire suddenly got up and threw her arms around the two youngsters, who though surprised returned her embrace.

"Sumire-Oneesama?" Shiori asked worried as tears began to fall from Sumire's tightly shut eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm just happy to be home." Sumire muttered. Shiori and Hakudoshi exchanged smiles. Yes, smiles.

"We're glad you came back too…Oneesama." Hakudoshi murmured making Sumire cry harder. He'd called her Oneesama. She felt happier than she could remember being in the past two years.

Home truly is where the heart is.

-----------------------------------------------------

"And she's truly really returned!?" Rin questioned again for the hundredth thousandth time. Kanna rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Hai! Truly! She's in Edo with Inuyasha-san." Rin cheered causing the nobles at the table to look at her. Not that she cared. She was Rin-Hime to them and so whatever she did was accepted. She was after all, the adopted daughter of the greatest Tai in all the lands.

"Oh! I want to go see her! I do! I do! I want her to see how big I've gotten!" Rin was no longer the loveable eight year old mute who'd followed Sesshomaru around. She'd matured and was now twelve, almost thirteen. She had also become a hanyou, thanks to a special potion that, when mixed with Sesshomaru's, had pleasing results. Rin would live for many, many hundreds of dozens of years happily with her beloved Sesshou-Papa.

"Who do you wish to see Rin?" Rin gave a squeal and rushed out of her chair to her Sesshou-Papa, just returned from a patrol with their guest the Northern Lord.

"Sesshomaru-Papa!" Rin gave a laugh when he pat her head affectionately and gave her a tiny smile. That was her smile and hers alone. The smile that he gave her for the very first time when she told him she wanted to take the foul potion and become his daughter for eternity. "Toto-sama! Kanna-Oneechan says Sumire-Oneesama is in Edo again! With Inuyasha-san! Onegai Toto-sama I want to go see her! Onegai!" Rin saw the strangest expression cross Sesshomaru's face. It was half shock and half relief. It passed quickly but she knew it had truly happened. She wondered what secret her Toto-sama was keeping from her.

"Very well Rin. We shall go see her tomorrow." Sesshomaru replied in his less brisk but still imperial tone. Rin cheered and rushed back to her seat next to Kanna as Sesshomaru and the Northern Lord settled down.

"So pup, who was the pup talking about?" The Northern Lord, Izuru, a Kitsune, looked over at Sesshomaru who glared. He might be only 750 years old but he was no pup!

"A majo who is in my brother's pack." Sesshomaru explained. He and Inuyasha, while not bosom brothers, were not into the whole killing each other vibe anymore. Things grew less frigid between them when Naraku kidnapped Sumire. See, back a few week prior to being kidnapped, Sumire had found Rin, alone in the woods and bleeding. She'd gotten separated from Sesshomaru during a battle and lost her way. Apparently Sesshomaru was in no better shape. It turned out that one of the Tai had lost it and transformed into his beast. Sumire had healed the girl then, even though Inuyasha nearly tore her head off, she helped Rin find her way back to Sesshomaru. When he'd frostily asked what she wanted in repayment she'd asked for two things. Firstly, Sesshomaru was to take better care of Rin. Secondly, he was to stop trying to kill Inuyasha over the stupid fang Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru, feeling indebted to the majo for saving his Rin, agreed to both. And so had begun the defrosting of the relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "She saved Rin by healing her and returning her to this Sesshomaru. We have a sort of truce between us." Sesshomaru hated dredging up that bit of information. He hadn't really done a damn thing to help save her during those weeks she spent as Naraku's captive until Rin threatened to go after Naraku himself. But…she had not held it against him…

He'd seen her one last time on the night before she disappeared from the Sengoku Jidai for two years. They'd spoken, and Sesshomaru had confessed his not so chivalrous reasons for not helping her gain her freedom. And what had she done? Shouted? Blamed him for the injuries sustained? Damn him from here to Kingdom Come? No. She'd smiled. She'd _smiled_. Smiled and said, "_Don't worry 'bout it Sesshou. I got enough regret for the both of us. Just take good care of Rin or I'll come right back and kill ya!" _Then in a softer, sweeter tone, "_I don't blame you for not coming to save me. After all…you have no real obligation. You've already paid me back by making Rin your own and helping us retrieve the shards. So thank you." _And then she'd uttered the words that had haunted him the most these past years. _"Everyone loses sight in the darkness Sesshou. But you just gotta try and find your own light. No matter how dark it gets here and in the future… There'll be darker days if Naraku continues to live… But we just gotta keep looking for the light tin the darkness… A world without Naraku… A world full of peace and love and light… Promise me something…?" _

"Toto-sama?" Rin asked tugging on his sleeve. Sesshomaru blinked and realized he'd spaced off. Rin yawned but grinned. "Toto-sama everyone else is already heading to bed. Let's go ne?"

"Hai Rin."

--------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his ceiling. He didn't really need sleep and like hell he was getting any tonight.

Sumire and him had formed a very uneasy and yet strong bond after she'd saved his Rin. Whenever they crossed paths she would stop, bid him good morning or good evening, and actually listen to him. And when they happened across each other in the forests of Japan he would have her sit with him. Slowly she began to open up and tell him about the future, about her past, about everything and anything. Once she'd told him that she felt they had met before…and that she could tell him anything. And he had merely smirked.

He could not tell her yet. Not yet. The truth would remain in the shadows for a while longer. But he would tell her eventually and then he'd have not only his Rin but also his Sumire.

His to care for, his to keep, his to protect. His.

"_Promise me something Sesshou? Will you get rid of the darkness for me...for us? Rin and me and everyone else. When the time comes…will you be our light?"_

"This Sesshomaru will keep his promise…Sumire…"

_-----------------------------------------_

well that's all folks. Please review least wise I might just think you hate me.


	3. Chapter Three: The Little Things I See

**Lost but not Forgotten**

**--------------------------------**

**By: Nuali Aikyo**

_**Chapter Three: The Little Things I See**_

**---------------------------------------**

Nuali: Sorry! I've taken forever haven't I? Please forgive me! I can't help being lazy! But I'm geting myself togetherr now so thre shouldn't be much of a delay between new chapters from now on. That and I start school in a week so...yeah. I'll write them during classes when i should be working...like usual. Okay enough babble.

No Ownage of Inuyasha and other related stuff.

--------------------------------------------------

Sumire smiled and turned her gaze back onto the notebook opened on her lap. She was studying. Not school stuff, unlike Kagome who was studying for college entrance exams. No, Sumire was studying her magic books. She was a bit rusty since her return to being a member of the Inu Gang. She sighed and let her forehead hit the notebook, her mind full of the embarrassing vision of her barrier failing in the middle of a fight and nearly getting her, Miroku and Sango killed. It was embarrassing to her at least. Miroku and Sango both told her it was just natural. _"It's like fighting with a sword. If you do not practice regularly you are bound to make some mistakes."_ Miroku had said reassuringly. Sumire agreed with him. So she was studying to get better. She didn't want to cause any more close calls while they fought.

Naraku had a lot of the shards still. And there were demons who still possessed shards as well. It was just like it had been two years ago. Nothing had really changed. Except the bodies of the humans fighting against them. That and some other little things.

"Oneechan!" Kohaku came rushing into the clearing and paused to scout her out. He was bright, chipper, enthusiastic and as energetic as Shippou some days!

"What's up Kohaku?" Sumire asked rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. That had changed too. Shortly after getting to America, Sumire had stopped wearing her contacts. She had noticed that wearing her glasses and keeping her head in a book kept the American boys from asking her out too much.

Kohaku stared at her for a second and remembered that she had fought tooth and nail against Naraku not only to get away from the hanyou but to save him, Hakudoshi, Kanna and Kagura. This girl amazed him, truly she did. She returned now and planned Naraku's demise yet there was no malice in her eyes, no darkness in her smile. "Oneechan, you have a visitor. Well actually, a few." And Kohaku shivered. He remembered a lot of things from when Naraku had him under his control, and his meeting with Sesshomaru was one of them.

Sumire tilted her head to the side and blinked. "More? It's been a week, I figured I'd seen everyone already!" She got up and dusted off her jeans, shaking her head and yawning a bit as she packed away her notebook and books into her denim bag. She slung the strap across her chest and followed Kohaku down towards the village. He had aged into a fine fifteen year old. He reminded her of Souta-kun a lot whenever he laughed. His hair was still the same as ever though but he wore fine if not expensive clothes now. He looked like a young feudal lord to her. She giggled.

"What is it Oneechan?" Kohaku asked as Sumire ruffled his hair.

"Oh nothing." Sumire replied smiling. "Just wondering what it's gonna be like when you're lord of the Taijiya village." Kohaku blushed faintly as Sumire skipped ahead.

"Lord…of the…" Kohaku looked up at the sky and then back down a Sumire, who smiled and motioned for him to catch up. He smiled. _Sumire-Oneechan, you are still the same kind spirit. I am glad that has not changed. _Kohaku thought as he raced ahead of the older girl.

"Hey ya squirt! Wait up!" Sumire cried as Kohaku rushed ahead. "Jerk!" She shouted playfully as the wove around the villagers.

"Ha ha ha! Can't catch up to me--!" Kohaku ran into something very solid and cold. He actually bounced back a few steps. He turned his head up and gulped. A shiver ran through him again.

"Kohaku!" Sumire cried running around a hut and tackling the boy. Kohaku fell ungracefully on his face. Sumire laughed as she jumped up and glared down at him. "You squirt! No fair! I didn't know we were racing!"

"Oneechan needs to pay better attention then!" Kohaku chuckled. Sumire glared at him then pinched his cheeks, stretching them out a little as she said in a sickly sweet tone, "Little boys shouldn't mess with their elders! Watch it or I'll borrow Miroku-Niisan's staff and give you three matching little lumps on your precious little head little boy!"

"Owsch! My fasche!" Kohaku tried speaking as she continued to pinch his cheeks.

"Still violent! You filthy ningens never change!" A familiar squeak made Sumire drop Kohaku and turn a murderous glare onto the little green excuse of a youkai. Jaken gulped at the fire in the girl's odd violet eyes. She was as scary as his Sesshomaru-sama sometimes!

"Still a little porker aren't you toad? Youkai! You never change!" Sumire retorted as she picked the startled Jaken by the scruff of his neck. "Didn't you mother ever tell you to pick on people your own size!?" She asked shaking the poor toady servant.

"Oneesama! Jaken-dono cannot help his stupidity! Don't punish him for it!" Another familiar voice squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She dropped Jaken now and hugged the pretty girl fiercely, tears welling up easily now.

"Rin…wow! You changed!" Sumire said with a laugh. She held the girl at arm's length, observing the black doggy ears and tinny fangs. She noted the golden-brown eyes and the delicate looking claws. "When'd you become a hanyou?"

Rin smiled, relieved her Oneesama still cared for her even though she was hanyou now. "A month after Oneesama left! Sesshou-Papa was afraid to leave me unprotected after what happened to Oneesama." Rin looked at Sumire carefully and noticed the bright violet eyes flicker to the silent Tai. Sumire had by no means forgotten he was there, but she was ignoring him, knowing they wouldn't really talk until they were able to be alone.

"Really? Did it hurt?" Rin nodded.

"A little. But Rin wanted to be Sesshou-Papa's real daughter, as real as I could be. So he gave me a secret potion and mixed it with his blood. It was very yucky!" Rin made a face and Sumire laughed. She straightened up and turned her eyes fully onto Sesshomaru. He acknowledged her with a tiny nod and she smirked.

_Still the cool arrogant type eh? Jeez, Kagura wasn't exaggerating! _She thought with a laugh. "C'mon kids, let's go find Shippou and then bug Inuyasha!" Kohaku and Rin immediately warmed up to that idea. Annoying Inuyasha was fun because sooner or later a "SIT BOY!" would be delivered by Kagome and Inuyasha would be a hole in the ground.

As they walked away Sumire heard Sesshomaru command Jaken to keep an eye on Rin then she felt him disappear, probably into the forest. He was just that kind of guy, Sesshomaru was.

------------------------------------------

Later, after twenty-five Sits, a filling dinner, some fireworks, and three packs of Pocky, Rin, Shippou, Kohaku and Kirara were fast asleep inside Kaede's much larger hut. Sango and Kagome had gotten up to go for a bath and Sumire took the chance to sneak out of the hut. Inuyasha had been keeping a close eye on her all day, and Miroku was scrutinizing her every move as well.

"What's up Suzu?" Sango asked once out of earshot of the hut. Sumire jumped a bit and then grinned.

"Wow, that obvious huh?" The young women nodded, waiting for the seventeen year old to start talking. "Well, uh…" Sumire didn't know how to ask them to vouch for her while she ran off to see Sesshomaru. She felt like a giddy school girl asking her sisters to lie to their parents about her whereabouts while she snuck off with her boyfriend. She scratched her head and blushed lightly. Sesshomaru would definitely get annoyed with her if he ever knew she had thought of him and the word boyfriend in the same context. She shook her head and willed the blush away. _Stupid blush! Stupid hormones! Gah! _She thought annoyed as her mind provided the image of herself jumping lightly into the Sunset Shrine's backyard, while Sesshomaru waited on a motorcycle down in the street. _Okay, he's amazingly gorgeous, and no girl could resist that true, but I will not fantasize! No, no, no! Never about a boy and never ever about Sesshomaru-sama! I just respect him like I would a good sensei! Respect and okay, a little admiration! He's sweet on the eyes…Gah! When'd I become a hentai!? Back, back vile imagery! Back I say! _

A hand, warm and larger than the girls, landed on her shoulder and kicked her out of her internal mental war. She was turned around and her eyes lifted to find cool golden ones. She sighed and hung her head as her sisters gasped.

"Easy guys! Sheesh!" Sumire murmured as she turned her head to wink at them. "What I was gonna say was, I need to see Sesshomaru-sama. But Inuyasha-Oniisama will be angry if he knows, so please shush!" She grinned as the girls dropped their surprise and nodded, grinning knowingly.

"Don't take too long." Sango said wagging a finger at Sumire who nodded.

"We'll be in the hot spring for only a while. After that we can't vouch for you anymore. Kay?" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Kay! Don't worry, I won't be long." Sumire promised turning back to Sesshomaru. He turned away from her and she followed with a sigh. Not a word in front of her sisters. _Sheesh dude. Cold, cold. I'm surprised Rin could even start to care about you sometimes. So cool…like winter…brr! _Sumire thought as he led the way to a clearing in the deep heart of Inuyasha's Forest.

"You are well now." He stated and Sumire nodded watching him settle in the shadow of a large tree. She settled on a log a few feet in front of him. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting the moonlight bathe her for a few seconds. Conversation was easy with this guy. He never pried outright like some people. His questions and comments were well refined, to keep a person talking but never making them feel like they had too. Well, at least with her it felt that way. "You are commencing your struggles against the worthless hanyou once more." Again, a statement, but Sumire nodded all the same, eyes still closed. "Rin was worried."

"I noticed." Sumire replied with a wry smile. She dropped her head and stared at her sneakers. All day Rin had kept glancing at her when she thought Sumire wasn't looking. And Sumire had seen worry, pride, and sympathetic adoration in those brown-gold eyes of her little friend.

"She has become strong with the influence of the void and kaze."

"Really? Sweet, I should have her spar with me sometime. I need a challenge." Sumire giggled and kicked off her sneakers, letting her toes wiggling in the grass. "It smells much sweeter here." She said as she slumped off the log and rested on the cool grass. "I missed everything and everyone here. I missed the ability to use my power whenever I wished. I missed seeing the stars and moon like I see it here. I missed the little things the most. How Shippou's eyes brighten with delight. How sweet Rin is. How kind everyone here is. I missed feeling the wind on my face. I missed the smell of the grass. I missed the hot springs and the laughter. I missed so much here." Sumire hadn't meant to babble so she shut up now, a tad embarrassed.

"If you missed it so much, why did you wait two years to return?" Sesshomaru could see her heart aching in her eyes as she spoke of the things she'd longed to see.

"I was afraid." Sumire replied, her eyes growing dark and hollow. "I was afraid of Naraku. And I was ashamed. I had nightmares for the longest time. I was afraid of letting the others see me like that. They would have blamed themselves. I couldn't bare that." Sumire shook her head, softly expelling a breath. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were bright. "Rin's amazing Sesshou-sama." She grinned at him. "I'm glad to see you've kept your promises."

"I have not kept them all Sumire." Sumire gave him a confused pout. Sesshomaru smirked at her as he rose and came to sit next to her.

"What promise haven't you kept?" She asked softly, turning onto her side to be able tot see him better. He leaned down and his lips were so close to her cheek that they brushed against her skin. She shivered as he spoke.

"I haven't yet gotten rid of the darkness." He leaned away a little and Sumire stared at his knee, blushing bright pink. "You are blushing majo." She scowled at his knee and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Shut up baka inu before I decide to test my fire magic on your pretty head." She blushed darker when she realized she complimented him and scowled fiercely. She jumped to her feet and gathered her bag from the log where she'd set it down. "Asshole. I'm gonna go wash up now." She stomped away from the arrogant youkai, pausing at the edge of the clearing to glance back at him. He sat nonchalantly where she'd left him, his head tilted back a bit to stare at the sky. _Beautiful. _She had to admit and blushed again. _Stupid pretty boys! Ugh! _And with that last thought she rushed to the hot spring, undressing and dunking herself into the water before Sango or Kagome could ask anything. She kept her body submerged, only keeping her eyes and nose above the water, cursing Sesshomaru and cursing her very girly reactions around him. He was just to damn pretty! He needed to keep that dazzling face behind a mask! It just wasn't fair!

_Course not. Of course it can't be fair. I just don't have that luck. _She sighed and shook her head, reaching for her shampoo. The scent of cococnut soothed her irritation and she finally emerged from the water to sit upon the shore and scrub her hair.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as once.

"Nothin'."

"You were pretty worked up there for 'nothing'." Sango grinned and Sumire noted that she seemed to be picking up Miroku's "I know everything" smirk.

"What got you so annoyed?" They demanded as she dunked into the water to wash out the shampoo.

"Just..." Sumire laughed lightly. "Just the little things I've seen."

-----------------------------------

Okay, that's chapter three. Again, sorry for the delay! Forgive this lazy child!


	4. Chapter Four: A Story About a Princess

**Lost but not Forgotten**

**--------------------------------**

**By: Nuali Aikyo**

_**Chapter Four: A Story About a Princess**_

**---------------------------------------**

Nuali: I figured it was time for a flashback. I love the brothers getting along. Yay! And I figure I should explain about Aemi and Kagome more. So here it is. Thanks for your patience!

No ownage of Inuyasha. Sadly…

-------------------------------------------

Sumire sat outside the hut the next night and stared at the stars. They were so bright and they seemed so much closer here. She loved that about the Sengoku Jidai. She loved the vast open spaces that tugged at her heart. She loved running through thigh-high grasses and meeting such kind, sometimes powerful people. People like Jinenji, Rin, Kouga, and so many others. This was home.

"Suzu-Oneesama!" A chorus of voices called and Sumire turned to find Kohaku, Rin and Shippou along with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What's up?" She wondered aloud as she smiled.

"Sesshomaru is looking for you." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha scowled, growled, and glared at Sumire who gave him an innocently confused look.

"Why the hell would he look for you?" He bit out in his irritation. Sumire frowned and shrugged. True, she got along with the stoic lord—oddly enough—but she couldn't tell her Inuyasha-Oniisama why Sesshomaru even gave her the time of day. She had several theories, most of them centered on Rin as a key point to Sesshomaru tolerance, but no real answers.

"Come Oneesama!" Rin urged in her chipper voice. "You know Sesshou-Papa doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Where is he?" Sumire wondered why he'd want to talk to her. She'd ignored him all day and had planned on doing that for a while longer. He wasn't good for her mental health. She had decided that much in the hot spring last night. She had even dreamt about the guy last night! Dreamt that he'd kissed her! That was one tiptoe too many outside the line of normal and acceptable. She would not think about him as boyfriend—_boyfriend_!—material! That was just so outta line!

"Is Oneesama okay?" Rin asked tugging on Sumire's belt. Sumire was wearing a skort and a lacy tank top. Rin took a moment to appreciate how the outfit looked on her Oneesama. She couldn't wait for the future so she too could wear such pretty clothes!

"Yeah…I just had a bad night." She told the girl.

"We noticed majo." Sumire winced and looked up to see they had reached Kaede-baaba's hut and Sesshomaru stood there in front of the entrance.

"What d'you want with Suzu ya bastard!?" Inuyasha demanded stepping in front of Sumire like any older brother would. Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes.

"You _still_ act like a possessive brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha growled. "You always were protective of her…" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what Sesshomaru was referring to.

"_Shut up! Don't tell her! Not now!" _He growled in the inu tongue.

"_I will tell her when I deem it the correct time." _Sesshomaru replied in a low growl.

"_Like hell you will!"_

"_Yes little brother, I will. It is just not yet the time nor the place." _Sesshomaru smirked then and turned to look at Sumire who was frowning at them. _"I was thinking perhaps it is time to return to Mikazuki Castle Inuyasha." _

Inuyasha's eyes grew large and he snarled at his older brother. _"No! She's better off like this Sesshomaru! She's better off human!"_

"_No she is not. She was better off as a hanyou."_

"_Like hell she was! You remember what happened! What that bastard wanted to do to her! Just because she was hanyou!"_

"_That will not happen again." _Sesshomaru scowled remembering exactly whom Inuyasha was talking about.

"_Hell no it won't happen because she's staying human!" _

"_Simply because you despise your lot half-breed does not mean—"_

"_This isn't about me!"_

"_No it is not." _The brothers growled at each other and Inuyasha looked ready to kill.

"Will you please stop growling, barking, whatever else you're doing! You're giving me a headache!" Sumire shouted and everyone turned to her. She was massaging her temples, teeth clamped together, and face scrunched up.

"Oneesama!" Shippou hopped up on her shoulder and tried to pry her hands away from her head.

Sumire didn't hear him. She kept hearing the brothers speaking inu. It sounded so familiar to her. Odd, because Inuyasha never felt the need to speak inu in front of them. She couldn't tell why it sounded familiar to her. "What the heck are you arguing about anyways? Tell who what? Who's staying human?" Sumire finally let go of her head and opened her eyes. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were staring at her like she'd gone crazy. She frowned at them as she heard their conversation replay in her head, the barking and growling making more sense now. "Who arer you talking about? Who was better off hanyou? And what's Mikazuki Castle?"

"You understood us majo?" Sesshomaru asked aching an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sumire replied uneasily. She felt a little less annoyed and a lot more confused. "Don't ask me why though…" She trailed off as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Oneesama!" The young ones cried as Sumire fell to the ground, her eyes falling shut, her mind focusing on one last thought.

_I remember it now. Mikazuki Castle. My real mother…she told me a story…about a princess…_

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked up at the castle and smiled. It was a grand castle no doubt but it held a homey feeling to it that the Western Palace did not. He much preferred spending the summer months in Mikazuki Castle.

"You're smiling pup?" Touga looked at Sesshomaru and laughed when the young demon growled. He ruffled the boy's perfect silver hair and turned to Inuyasha who was practically bouncing in his seat. "I can see you're happy to be here as well." Inuyasha nodded and kept peeking out the window as they approached the castle. They could have just traveled by demon speed but the other Tai were meeting them here and impressions were a necessity.

The gates finally came into sight and then opened soundlessly as the carriage approached. They passed under the arched entryway and into the vast courtyard where Sesshomaru saw the one person he was truly looking forward to seeing.

"Hello!" She called cheerfully waving and acting much more enthusiastic as Sesshomaru stepped out of the carriage. She rushed forward, tripping up on her kimono hem and launched herself at the young demon. "Sesshou-sama!" At thirty-seven she looked thirteen now and she was starting to develop a figure. He turned his mind away from this very hentai frame of mind and returned her embrace.

"Hey! What about me!?" Inuyasha demanded and Sumire let go of Sesshomaru—a bit reluctantly he noted happily—to hug her brother figure.

"Inuyasha-Oniisama!" She glomped him as well and kissed his cheek making Inuyasha blush a bit.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Hee hee! Inuyasha-Oniisama is so silly! Right Sesshou-sama?" Sumire turned her bright violet eyes to Sesshomaru and giggled when he nodded.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were so familiar with the girl." Sesshomaru refrained from growling when a dragon appeared behind Sumire and pat her head as well.

"Nariaki-sama, when did you get here? I thought you were staying home." Sumire asked cheerfully enough. She turned and bowed properly to the young dragon prince.

"I changed my mind when I realized the Inu no Taisho would be coming here. If he brought his family you would be here as well instead of running off to the Western Palace." Nariaki replied with a smirk. Sumire smiled and hugged Sesshomaru once more.

"I've spent half of my life in the Western Palace Nariaki-sama, it is my second home." Sumire said and smiled up at Sesshomaru. "I'm glad you're here!" She whispered as Nariaki was distracted by his father calling him over. "I can't stand that snob! He's so blegh!" Sumire giggled as Sesshomaru pat her head.

"I cannot stand his presence either. Let us retire to the garden." He suggested in a whisper. Sumire nodded happily and waved to her mother. Machi arched a brow then noticed who Sumire was embracing and nodded before waving them off. Sumire grabbed his hand and tugged him behind a hedge which hid a trail. She giggled as they rushed along it towards the garden by the river that cut through the castle grounds. It was their special garden. They were always careful to go when everyone else was busy so no one would find their treasures.

The garden was hidden from view of the rest of the castle grounds. It was actually an old part of the castle, which had broken off during an earthquake many centuries earlier. The grass had pushed up through the cracks in the foundation, and a wall still stood blocking the wild beauty from sight. Dozens of sakura trees had sprouted up along with maples further shielding the place. Flowers and vines grew wild here. The remaining wall hid it from the rest of the grounds, which was why Sumire loved it. Not even Inuyasha knew that this was where the young inu and the little hanyou ran off to. Over the years the two youngsters had filled the garden with things they had found along the river bank, or when they explored the nearby caves. Glittering rocks, a piece of diamond Sesshomaru had discovered in his pelt after an expedition into the caves, a feather from a peacock Sumire had as a pet that died, a string of pearls Sesshomaru had gotten Sumire for her twentieth birthday, a shred of Sumire's favorite old kimono, and lots of other little trinkets.

"Nariaki-sama gives me the shivers Sesshou-sama!" Sumire exclaimed as he sat down on the cracked marble floor among the all grass. Sumire hopped about checking on her precious lilies and roses.

"He is not to be trusted Sumire. Keep an eye out for him and never spend more than a few moments alone in his presence. He is known to be…rough with young ladies." Sesshomaru watched Sumire's face grow serious and he smiled lightly. She was so mature for her young age.

"Would he try to make me his mate Sesshou-sama?" She asked and Sesshomaru nodded when she looked at him. Sumire bit her lip and looked down at the cracked floor, eyes somber. Sesshomaru recalled his last trip to the garden and a frown marred his beautiful face. He had finally told Sumire about mating. He'd been putting it off for twenty-six years hoping her mother or someone else might step in and relieve him of the duty and yet he was glad it was he who had told her of it. She had been very mature about it and when he finished she had asked him only one more thing…

"Sesshomaru…" Sumire spoke now and Sesshomaru noted she spoke his full name without a title. "Sesshomaru…Papa won't make me mate anyone will he?" Sesshomaru felt a smile tug at his lips. She had asked that after he had told her the year before.

"No. Some fathers do make that choice for their daughters, but your Otousan is a very noble and kind inu lord. He will allow you the choice, I am sure." Sumire smiled and glomped him yet again.

"Right! Because Papa is very kind!" She assured herself. Sesshomaru pat here hair then pulled her closer, an impulse he couldn't pass up. She snuggled into him and sighed happily, relaxing and letting her senses just float along. She felt the tension of the last few hours disappear. It was just her and her Sesshou-sama. Sumire smiled. She never thought of him as a brother, only ever as her best friend, the only friend she could honestly pour her heart out to. Inuyasha was kind and sweet and every bit her older brother. She told him when others bothered her, and when she felt sick and when she was hurt, but she held back a lot of her thoughts so he wouldn't feel like he wasn't protecting her as well as he should be. With her mother it was the same thing, Sumire held back a lot so Machi wouldn't be hurt. The only other person aside from Sesshomaru whom Sumire felt comfortable with telling everything to was her father.

Sesshomaru purred contentedly making Sumire giggle. She pulled back to look at him with her eyebrow arched in question. He simply smiled at her. He was content when she was with him, and even more so when she was in his arms. She was his little hanyou, his and his alone. He had decided this many many years ago. She would only ever belong with him. And he liked having her in his lap very much too.

Sumire giggled and cuddled up to him once more. She breathed deeply of his scent, sighing cheerfully. He smelled of the forest, rich and earthy, with a hint of something else she couldn't name. Some scent that could only ever be her Sesshou-sama. No other male she knew smelled like that. Sure Touga-sama smelled of the forest as well, but his was a rainy citrus forest. And Inuyasha smelled of a spring forest, with a hint of the ocean. Her father's scent was made up of sunshine and lemons. No…no one could ever smell just like her Sesshou-sama.

"Are your studies going well Sumire?" Sesshomaru asked softly running his claws through her hair. He could see hints of red mixing with the blue and black strands of his little hanyou.

"Um-hm. Papa got me another tutor though. This one is a dragon youkai from a place called England. He has a funny accent. He's teaching me his language. English. He says it's always raining in England and that it's an island just like our Japan. He tells me a lot of stories about his home. It's fun to hear him talk. I like learning English too but it's a bit annoying having so many tutors."

"Hai, it is." Sesshomaru heard steps approaching and frowned slightly. No one wandered so close to their garden ever. So these intruders must be looking specifically for them. He sighed as their scents reached his nose. "We have company Sumire."

"Aww…" Sumire pouted and she twisted around a bit to face in the same direction as Sesshomaru, waiting for their guests. A few seconds later they could hear whispers.

"Just a bit closer. I wonder why they always run off over here. Just a bunch of ruins." Sumire rolled her eyes. That voice belonged to Aemi, her elder cousin.

"We shouldn't be doing this Oneechan." Kagome's voice whispered anxiously. Kagome would never have done this on her own but Aemi was a persuasive sister. And when Aemi and Inuyasha were around Kagome was usually roped into doing something stupid, dangerous, destructive, or all of the above.

"Oh go back then!" Inuyasha whispered annoyed. "You're no fun Kagome."

"She won't talk to you for a week Inuyasha!" Kagome warned her hanyou friend. "She's still not talking to Aemi because of last time!"

"What last time?"

"I killed one of her koi fish." Aemi replied indifferently. "How was I supposed to know that green stuff on the rock was poisonous? I figured it was just more algae and lured one in to take home. She got so pissed off…"

"Wow, that was stupid." Inuyasha replied in a dead pan tone.

"You know what Suzu's like. She loves everything. Just like you sis!" Aemi giggled and Sumire could picture her pinching Kagome's cheek.

"Hey! I just thought of something." Inuyasha nearly shouted and the girls shushed him.

"What?" Aemi hissed.

"Why don't you two ever age? You guys haven't aged one bit since for years. You still look eighteen Aemi. And Kagome still looks fifteen."

"Machi-Obachan gave us some elixir of life or something back then. It gives us demonic aging I guess. Machi-Obachan didn't want us to just die like Obaba." Kagome explained sounding a little farther away than the others.

"Hey where ya going?" Inuyasha demanded loudly.

"Shut yer trap! They'll here us!" Aemi hissed. "She's probably going to the library. She doesn't like spying on people. She's such a nice girl." Aemi giggled at the look on Inuyasha face no doubt.

"She's got a temper too." Inuyasha muttered.

"Sesshou-sama? How long should we pretend we don't notice them?" Sumire whispered in his ear.

"I am not sure. Perhaps we should allow them their childish fun for a few minutes?" Sumire giggled at his smirk and nodded.

"Sesshou-sama!" Sumire whined in a louder tone. They heard all the rustling and whispering stop as Aemi and Inuyasha settled in to spy.

"Hai Sumire?"

"Why do you think Papa makes me learn so much?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"He wishes for you to be a strong hime Sumire. Have you noticed many others your age do not know half of what you do?" Sesshomaru watched her eyes grow pensive and her smile leave her lips. As she went off on her thoughts he watched her. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet, and her lips were perfect and pink. Her face was prefect with her high cheekbones and her tan complexion. As he watched her eyes shut fully he noticed she had stripes over her eyelids much like his. Hers were light pink and they ran along her eyelid and along the outer half of the bottom of her eye, reminding him of the markings he'd seen on a panther demon a few years ago.

Other markings were starting to appear as well. On her wrists there were faint pale blue slashes, like his magenta markings. He was surprised by the markings. His claw traced the slashes on her right wrist as he asked, "When did these begin to show Sumire?"

"Hmm?" Sumire smiled and straightened up in his lap. "About four months ago. I just woke up and noticed the ones on my eyes first. They were really faint but they got darker after a few days. Papa says these blue one will get a little darker, like his. He says it must be Mama's magic in my blood cuz hanyous don't get markings right?"

"Inuyasha has no markings and I have yet to see any other hanyou with markings." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. She had power, his little Sumire did.

"Hmm…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Power."

"I did not realize you sought power."

"I don't." Sumire pouted as she snuggled up to him. "I was just wondering why so many other people did. Why you…" Sumire trailed off and buried her face in his fur. "Is it really so important? I don't have that much. I'm not as strong as Papa or you…but that's why Papa fights, why Touga-Ojisama fights, why you train so much right?" Sesshomaru nodded and stroked her hair, pausing to play with her ear. Sumire giggled and her ears twitched happily.

"Power is what keeps us alive and in control Sumire. We must ascertain our power constantly as Tai. Your Otousan fights to protect you and your Okaasan. I train so that I can protect my lands…our lands…" He looked up at the sky and let silence fall over them.

"Woah…I've never seen Suzu so…mature…" Aemi whispered to Inuyasha making Sumire smile into the pelt.

"Yeah…and Sesshou's chatting away. What gives!?" Inuyasha muttered in awe.

"You think he likes her Inuyasha?"

"Duh or else he wouldn't get along with her now would he?"

"No I mean you think he _likes _her?"

"No way! He can't…well…maybe. You never can tell with Sesshou. He's got issues."

"Yeah…." Aemi paused and then said, "Still, I think he does. He's _always_ with her. Ever notice that? Whenever they're in the same place they always gotta be together."

"They've always been like that. Ever since she was a baby. He's always been a little possessive if you ask me."

"Not that she minds. Or does she even notice? Hmm…"

"You're weird you know that Aemi? No one else would ask such stupid questions."

"Duh. I'm related to a hanyou hime you idiot. And I'm a miko sorceress. I was bound to end up messed up in the head."

"Good point." Inuyasha rustled the bush a little as he rearranged himself. "Still…Sesshou and Suzu? No way."

"It could happen!"

"No way."

"You just said maybe a while ago!"

"Yeah but…I won't let it happen!"

"Why not!?"

"Cuz if they got together I'd be related to you."

"Hey! You bastard hanyou!"

"Hey yourself. Who wants a crazy miko for a relative?"

"Why you ungrateful, egotistical, moronic—"

"Would you two shut up and kiss already?" Sumire called giggling at her cousin's outraged spluttering.

"Kiss! You crazy Suzu!? I wouldn't kiss him!" Aemi demanded standing up and strutting over to Sumire before realizing she'd been discovered spying and freezing in place.

"See what ya get for spying?" Sumire said in a hard tone and Sesshomaru noted her outrage hidden under her calm façade.

"Geez you lunatic you got us caught…" Inuyasha grumbled getting up as well and walking over to Aemi.

"I will be telling Father about this Inuyasha."

"Telling me about what now?" Touga asked suddenly appearing around the wall along with Kazuhiro and some of the other lords.

"Ohayo Touga-Ojisama!" Sumire called cheerfully enough but Sesshomaru saw the devastation hidden in her violet gaze. Their secret was found. They no longer could come to this little garden. It's secrecy was compromised.

"Well well well what have we here?" Touga said walking around the ruins and noting the flowers and the trinkets lined up along their chipped bench. The others followed as well. Sesshomaru caught Nariaki's eye and grimaced at the dragon heir who glared back at the sight of Sumire in Sesshomaru lap. "Now what were you going to tell me Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha-Oniisama and Aemi-chan were spying on us Touga-Ojisama!" Sumire pouted and Aemi glared at her.

"Were you now?" Kazuhiro spoke up and gave his niece a stern look. "Aemi, your father and I have asked you not to do that."

"I know, I know." Aemi said looking at her feet.

"It's not all her fault. I kinda talked her into it." Inuyasha said defending his friend. Sumire smiled a little. Inuyasha never let his friends take the fall by themselves, especially when he had a hand in getting them in trouble.

"Well then, you will both report to your mothers, who are in the Red Garden and tell them what you've been up to." Inuyasha and Aemi nodded, turned around and disappeared into the heavy foliage once more.

"And just what are you two doing here?" The Eastern Lord, the wolf Kouji, asked teasingly as he took in the sight of Sumire and Sesshomaru.

"Talking." Sumire replied and she cuddled up to Sesshomaru once more, closing her eyes. She sighed heavily. "We need a new place." She muttered softly.

"Hai." Sesshomaru replied getting up, cradling Sumire to him. He felt everyone's eyes on them as he began to walk away.

"Wait a second Sesshomaru…" Kazuhiro called and Sesshomaru internally cursed him to the pits of hell. "I wanted to talk to Sumire for a few moments." Kazuhiro gave him a look that made Sesshomaru feel like a horse being seized up by a potential buyer. Sumire sighed again and Sesshomaru set her down so she could turn to face her father.

"Hai Papa?" She asked skipping over to him. Kazuhiro pat her on the head and smiled.

"Sumire, Edward was wondering if you would be kind enough to go and talk to him. He didn't realize we were having guests and he wants to be sure he knows who all is here so that he doesn't make any mistakes."

"Oh okay!" Sumire nodded and turned around skipping over to Sesshomaru. "Wanna come with me Sesshou-sama? Edward is very nice!"

"Edward?"

"He's the dragon from England remember?" Sumire said as she picked up a basket next to the bench and quickly gathered all her things.

"Hai. I will accompany you." Sesshomaru nodded towards the other lords and led Sumire away. Once out of earshot Sumire's smile fell away. "Why'd Papa and Touga-Ojisama have to bring them into our garden? I wouldn't have minded if it were just them two. But now even Nariaki knows! We need a new even safer spot."

"Hai." Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked down at her. Sumire looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it Sesshou-sama?"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down to kiss her forehead making Sumire blush lightly. "You're blushing Sumire." He pointed out as he began walking again.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Sumire demanded chasing him and catching his hand and looking up at him, her face a lovely red.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just leaned down and kissed her cheek.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

Sumire's eyes fluttered open and she rose into a sitting position, moaning. "Oi…what a trip. What'd I do? Run in front of a bus?"

"What's a bus Oneesama?" She turned slightly and noticed Rin peering at her worriedly.

"Nothin' kiddo." She looked around and saw she was still outside. She grabbed her head again and groaned.

"What hurts Suzu?" Kagome asked trying to touch Sumire's head to look for a bump or a dent.

"My head aches worse than if I'd head-butted a wall or somethin. I had the weirdest dream too."

"Dream? You've only been out for a minute at most Suzu." Kagome said feeling Sumire's head now.

"Really? Weird…"

"What'd you dream about Suzu?" Inuyasha asked kneeling next to her. Sumire looked around and her eyes landed on Sesshomaru.

"About…a princess…." She whispered still staring at the stoic lord. "A princess and a prince…" She corrected as the images flooded back to her mind.

"Huh?" Everyone asked. Sumire ignored them and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Do you know the name Nariaki Sesshomaru-sama?" She watched his eyes as she spoke and caught the flicker in those golden eyes.

"Hai." He replied and turned away. Sumire glared at his retreating back before remembering some more details. "Hey!" She called after him, jumping to her feet, chasing him, and catching his hand.

"What is it majo?" He asked, not harshly but patiently.

"Tell me about Mikazuki Castle."

--------------------------------------------

Well, that's that. Like the ending of this chapter? Hee hee! Till next time!

10


End file.
